Gaara
GAARA thumb|left|242pxGaara je syn Čtvrtého Kazekageho, jeho sourozenci jsou Temari a Kankurou, Gaara je z nich nejmladší. Písečná vesnice byla oslabena, a tak Čtvrtý Kazekage požádal stařešiny z Písečné vesnice, aby do Gaary převtělili Shukaku (démon). Chtěli z Gaary udělat smrtící zbraň, kterou použijí na obranu vesnice. Kvůli tomuto převtělení Gaarova matka Karura při porodu zemřela. Těsně před tím, než zemřela, tak proklela Písečnou vesnici doufajíc, že Gaara její smrt pomstí. Gaaru trénoval jeho otec, ale vychovával ho jeho strýc Yashamaru. Šest let měla Gaarova rodina i celá Písečná vesnice z Gaary strach a vyhýbali se mu. Gaara tedy věřil, že jediný, kdo ho má rád, je právě Yashamaru. Avšak když bylo Gaarovi šest let, tak jeho otec Kazekage nařídil Yashamarovi, aby Gaaru zabil. Důvodem toho činu bylo to, že si Kazekage myslel, že Gaara je nepodařený experiment. Při pokusu o zavraždění Gaary byl Yashamaru zraněn. Než zemřel, tak Gaarovi řekl, že ho nikdy neměl rád. I když se ho snažil mít rád, tak mu nemohl odpustit, že vzal život jeho milované sestře. Yashamaru také Gaarovi vysvětlil původ jeho jména: 我を愛する修羅 - ware wo ai suru shura - masakr z lásky sám k sobě). Gaarova matka nesnášela vesnici za to, že ji a jejího syna použili jako oběť pro zbraň, a proklela Gaaru za způsobenou bolest. Poté, co si Gaara uvědomil, že ho nikdo nemiloval, tak použil písek k vytvoření tetování na svém čele - 愛 (ai - "láska") jako symbol démona, který miluje jen sám sebe. Po dalších šest let se neustále Gaaru snažili zabít, všechny tyto atentáty nařídil jeho otec. Gaara je v podstatě stejný jako Naruto, celá vesnice ho nesnášela a obávala se hothumb|179px kvůli jeho strašné síle, kterou mu dodává démon v jeho těle. Gaara se tak stal citově vyřízeným, ale tichým člověkem. Jako zábavu a smysl svého života našel vraždění osob, které Kazekage poslal, aby Gaaru zabili. Vraždil také všechny, kteří byli jiní než on (tedy vlastně chtěl zabít každého). Démon v jeho těle mu nedovolil usnout, protože ve spánku by sežral jeho osobnost. Gaara tedy nikdy nespí (krom když použije speciální Jutsu). Gaarovou schopností je ovládání písku, díky tomu, že je do něj zaklet Shukaku, tak písek Gaaru ochraňuje automaticky. To ovšem způsobuje, že Gaara takměř nemůže používat Taijutsu. Gaara s sebou neustále nosí nádobu (tykev) plnou písku. Písek v nádobě je násáklý krví lidí, které zabil a navíc je vylepšen pomocí Chakry. Samotná nádoba je také vytvořena z písku. Gaara je schopen ovládat libovolný písek v jeho okolí, dokonce z minerálů v zemi i vytvářet další, ale písek v jeho nádobě se mu ovládá nejlépe. Všechna Gaarova jutsu jsou založena na písku, většina z nich jsou jednoduché útočné a obranné techniky. Lze je však použít i pro jiné účely, například pro létání ve vzduchu (Sabaku Fuyuu - Pouštní zavěšení) nebo šmírování (Daisan no Me - Třetí oko). Během boje Gaara často používá kombinaci Sabaku Kyuu (pouštní rakev) a Sabaku Sousou (pouštní pohřeb). thumb|left|166px Gaarovou hlavní obranou je Suna no Tate (písečný štít), tento štít Gaaru neustále ochraňuje i proti jeho vůli. Lze ho ovšem pokořit pomocí velké rychlosti a síly, což předvedl nejdříve Rock Lee, a pak i Uchiha Sasuke. Když písečný štít selže, tak má Gaara ještě v rukávu Suna no Yoroi (Písečné brnění). Je to vrstva velmi tvrdého písku na celém povrchu Gaarova těla, činí tak jeho tělo téměř nezranitelné, ale zase spotřebovává hodně Chakry. Překlad jména Celé Gaarovo jméno je Sabaku no Gaara - 砂瀑の我愛羅, neboli Písečný Gaara. Sabaku psané jako 砂瀑 znamená písečný vodopád, ale sabaku psané jako 砂漠 znamená poušť, proto se Gaarovi často říká Pouštní Gaara, správně by mělo být to první. Gaara se píše takto 我愛羅 a znamená démon milující sám sebe. Techniky Daisan no Me (Třetí oko) Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Vítr: Nekonečná prudká písečná bouře) Gokusa Maisou (Písečné vězeňské pohřbení) Kuusa Bouheki (Vzdušná písečná obranná stěna) Ryuusa Bakuryuu (Pouštní lavina) Sabaku Fuyuu (Plovoucí pouštní písek) Sabaku Kyuu (Pouštní rakev) Sabaku Rou (Písečné vězeňí) Saikou Zettai Bougyo: Shukaku no Tate (Ultimátní absolutní obrana: Štít Shukaku) Saikou Zettai Hougeki: Shukaku no Houkou (Ultimátní absolutní útok: Shukakův oštěp) Shunshin no Jutsu (Technika problesknutí těla) Suna no Mayu (Písečná koule) Suna no Tate (Písečné brnění) Suna Raishin (Hromový bůh písku) Suna Shigure (Déšť písku) Suna Shuriken (Písečný shuriken) Sabaku Sousou (Pouštní pohřeb) Sabaku Taisou (Císařský pouštní pohřeb) Suna Bunshin no Jutsu (Technika písečného klonu) Suna no Yoroi (Písečné brnění) Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu (Technika vynuceného spánku) thumb|304px|right Daniel Zwach Uchiha 19:58, marec 2, 2012 (UTC) Kategória:Naruto a Co.